jokebattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Random Character Battle Royale
Who's Fighting? RAIDEN VS RYU HAYABUSA VS LINK VS GHOST RIDER VS KIRBY VS PROTO MAN VS AQUAMAN! Winner decided on random.org Let's Go! Raiden, Ryu Hayabusa, Link, Ghost Rider, Kirby, Proto Man, and Aquaman all stood across from each other. They knew why they came, so they all got in combat stances…Someone moved. ENGAGE! Raiden took first move, trading blow for blow with Hayabusa. Proto Man and Aquaman traded blows, shield to trident. Link jumped away from Ghost Rider’s attacks, while Kirby looked for an opening. He shoved Aquaman to the ground, shocking Proto Man. Proto blocked Kirby’s attack with his shield, but Kirby inhaled it, becoming Proto Kirby, shocking Proto Man. Aquaman tried to get up, but Kirby used his shield to knock him down. He threw the shield, with Aquaman on it, into to Earth’s core. K.O the 1st! Proto Kirby summoned a new shield, but Proto Man took it. Kirby just took another shield. Proto Man interrupted Ryu Hayabusa and Raiden’s fight by knocking Raiden to the ground with his shield. Hayabusa looked at Raiden, who asked “Short alliance to beat him?” Hayabusa nodded, and the two both drew their swords, and aimed at Proto. “Stop!” Proto worriedly screamed, holding up his shield. The True Dragon Sword and the High Frequency Blade’s combined strength was enough to destroy the shield. “WAIT! NO, STOP! DON’T DO—” Before Proto could finish his sentence… SLICE! Proto was chopped to bits by the two swords. K.O the 2nd! Link stopped his fight with Ghost Rider, seeing two combatants looking tougher. Definitely not that puffball, Link thought, running at Hayabusa. Ryu saw the Master Sword, and drew the True Dragon Sword once more. The two’s swords collided. Kirby jumped around Raiden’s sword swings, aware they could cut him up if he wasn’t careful. In fact, he was so quick, he lost his Proto Man ability. Hayabusa overwhelmed Link, sending him into the air. Hayabusa aimed his sword, and cut Link into 6 pieces. K.O the 3rd! Kirby saw the unoccupied Master Sword, and ate it. Fairy Sword Kirby and Raiden traded blows rapidly, blocking the other during every swing. Hayabusa and Ghost Rider fought as well. Kirby and Raiden were tired, but neither was giving up! Kirby jumped forward, but Raiden blocked the swing. Ghost Rider and Hayabusa’s fight stopped. Hayabusa ended it by stabbing Ghost Rider. Ryu cut GR’s head off, and sliced his body in half. K.O the 4th! Kirby, Raiden, and Ryu looked at each other, drawing their swords. The jumped at each other, the swords countering each other. They jumped back, and Kirby aimed his sword at Hayabusa. Ryu dodged, and clashed swords with Raiden. Raiden jumped back, and his sword countered Kirby’s. Kirby jumped at Hayabusa, countered his sword, and lunged at Raiden. After clashing swords, Kirby saw a Hypernova Fruit nearby. He ate it quickly, and became Hypernova Kirby. Hayabusa ran as Kirby started inhaling. But he was no match. In mere seconds, Hayabusa was eaten by Kirby. Kirby spat Ryu out. Ryu hit Raiden, and exploded on impact. K.O the 5th! (My version of Hypernova Kirby is insane until he turns back to normal) Kirby and Raiden looked at each other. It was time for the final showdown. Kirby punched Raiden. It sent Raiden flying. Kirby rode on the Warp Star to above Raiden, jumped off, and kicked him into the ground. The High Frequency Blade countered the upcoming kick from Kirby for a moment. However, Kirby punched the sword away. Raiden was shocked as Kirby kicked the HF Blade to pieces. Kirby knew he had already won. He just had to finish him. Raiden had one thought in his mind: ‘Good Game.’ Kirby quickly ate a Super Sword Knight. He lost Hypernova, but the insanity was still flowing through him. He became…ULTRA SWORD KIRBY! Kirby charged his attack. “Say goodnight!” A giant sword was flying down at Raiden. He looked up in horror, and was sliced in half. K.O the 6th! ULTRA K.O! Kirby Wins! Kirby turned back to normal, and the insanity stopped. He looked up at what was once Raiden, gulped in fear of the corpse, and ran away. Category:No SimiDeath Battle